Sunset Musings
by DigiExpert
Summary: She glanced out at the sunset, brilliant shades of oranges and reds and purples casting a glow over the landscape. This was her private place, her sanctuary to come and think when she could no longer handle the world... [Femslash][Oneshot]


**A new piece from me. This is my way of writing things out and taking different things from my life and mashing them all together into one big thing. After mashing up all my relationships, I then added in a few extra things. The result is this oneshot. The next chapter of Unlucky Clover will be out tomorrow evening hopefully. I have less than a page to write on the next chapter. Reasoning as to why it's so late will be given in that chapter.  
**

**Warning: No flames on this dealing with lesbians and/or femslash. If you don't like it, don't read it. Click the back button now and forget you ever saw the fic.**

**Sunset Musings**

She glanced out at the sunset, brilliant shades of oranges and reds and purples casting a glow over the landscape. This was her private place, her sanctuary to come and think when she could no longer handle the world. This was one of those times. She'd had to get away from everything, from everyone. They didn't understand, they couldn't understand. They thought she'd moved on, thought she'd moved beyond the events that had taken place almost a year ago, but she hadn't. Not completely. She couldn't confide this in anyone anymore, as they'd tell her to just get over it. _Just get over it…_she'd heard that then and she'd hear it now. She was letting go and she had, but there were the times that the dreams came to haunt her and cause her to cry late at night when no one was there.

She looked out over the cliff. It did feel as if no one cared about her love life, the one that was so hopelessly empty. It was hard for her to feel this way. She wasn't dependent on someone and didn't want to be. What she missed was the companionship, the love that was shared between the two. It was not a life or death thing to have someone; it had been heavenly. Each day had been better than the one before it, aside from the times they had fought. On the grand scale, what did a few fights matter compared to three years of being together? It mattered apparently. It mattered and so many other things did as well. Namely, another lover. Someone new…someone exciting…someone…not her. The intruder was everything she wasn't- tall, beautiful as a model, wild, a partier, and so much more. She was enticing to her lost love, enticing enough to ruin the relationship.

Three years had seemed liked forever. At least, it had back then. Back then, it was as though the world was on her side and her love would be in her life forever. They'd talked of a future together- a house, children, a possible marriage. It had seemed so beautiful and so strong, something that no one could take away. Someone did take it away though. That someone had ruined what had once been a closely knit relationship and shattered it into a million little pieces. Her heart gave a jump at the thought. Her eyes wandered over the rocks and she thought of her heart being shattered against that, the blood spilling from within and coating the rocks in a crimson liquid. A gruesome image, but a perfect fitting one nonetheless. There the heart lay, the beating slowly stopping. It gasped for air, gasped to be fixed. Nothing would fix it.

Time. They always said time healed all pain. Time had not healed this pain or the broken heart inside. She knew she wanted someone else, but she didn't know who or how or when or even where. It was still hard to think about, hard to contemplate. She drew her knees up to her chest and locked her arms around them. She was twenty-five years old without a clue as to what to do next. She had always prayed for something or someone to be her guiding light, to somehow help her through this mess. She'd gotten her wish, but she wasn't out of this mess just yet. As if on cue, two arms wrapped around her. She made no move to remove them, for she knew exactly who it was and was not scared. It was not her old love, but it was someone. Someone who did care. She knew she hadn't been truthful to herself. This woman cared for her and had been her guide over the past year, even when everyone else had abandoned her. It was a comforting thought.

The hands gently stroked her arms, knowing the simple action calmed her. The woman had done more than had been necessary, more than could ever be said, more than she would ever admit to herself or to anyone else for that matter. She froze when she felt lips against her cheek. It was not from fear, but from utter surprise. Nothing more happened and she relaxed into the arms, let herself go in them. It was the first time in a long time that she truly felt safe. Safety was hard to come by for her.

The sun finished setting, the final rays disappearing behind the mountain as the cool dampness of a summer night took over. The stars soon blanketed the sky and the fireflies dotted the landscape. The two women still sat there, the one embraced by the other. "Come on," whispered the embracer. "Let's get back to the campsite. I've got everything we need to make some good old fashioned s'mores.

The embracee smiled a true smile. "They're my favorite campfire food," she whispered back.

"I know…and you always end up such a mess from them too."

The woman blushed. "I can't help it… they make me feel like a kid again, Kat."

"Kim, you are a kid at heart and no one will ever change that," replied Katherine in a gentle whisper. She rose to her feet and offered Kimberly a hand. Kimberly took the hand and was slowly pulled to her feet. Katherine kept hold of her hand and walked with her back to the campsite. She made no motion to take things any further. It was not time, and Kimberly was not ready for that just yet. She took things day by day, week by week. She knew Kimberly had to heal inside before truly committing to something like this. Katherine knew it'd be worth it in the end and so waited patiently.

Kimberly held on to Katherine's hand, comforted by the other woman's presence. It was nice to be camping again and nice to be having fun. She hadn't had either in a long while. In a way, this was a perfect getaway for her. Here she could think and be herself. Here, Katherine left her alone when she wanted to be, but always brought her back when she felt it necessary. It was Kimberly's way of letting go, of trying to say goodbye. She was slowly doing so, day by day, sunset by sunset, musing by musing.

**It's always fun when I can turn my life into a Kim/Kat fic. To those of you that guess who it was right off, congratulations. To those who didn't, better luck next time. **


End file.
